Saviour
by Ellly
Summary: Bella finally had enough. But when everything you've ever wanted comes to your doorstep along with a whole lot of problems, do you accept it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own twilight

I can see it in your eyes; this place is not where you wish to be.

You long for a bed, a house where you know you would be safe.

You long for a place where the screaming will stop and the constant fighting will finally end.

You wish you could run, but you don't have the courage.

You wish to hide, but you're afraid of what they'll do to you when you're found.

I was done. I could no longer take it. Every single one of the Cullen's constantly on top of me, _Don't touch that Bella, you could get hurt _or _No way are you doing that, you'll get killed. _I couldn't take it anymore, I wasn't that breakable. So finally I had come to an agreement with myself, today would be the day that I ended this chapter of my life.

"Edward." I said in a normal voice as I entered the house knowing full well he could hear me. Before I had time to say anything more a light breeze caressed my face and he was in front of me.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked almost too quickly for my human ears.

"We need to talk."

"Oh." He said surprised.

"Alone."

"That doesn't sound too good." His face had turned into an unreadable mask; I could no longer tell what he was feeling. He led me out to our meadow but I had a feeling something was following us, I let it pass. Once we were there I felt him stop rather than saw him. I took a few more steps to put space between us then spoke.

"I can't do this anymore." I had a hard time saying out loud.

"Can't do what anymore," His tone clearly confused.

"I can't do this, I can't do us." After the words escaped my mouth he had a death lock around me with his arms, it really was starting to hurt.

"What do you mean? We're meant to be, you can't just drop me. You belong to me. I won't let you leave." he growled into my ear.

"Let her go." A voice loudly barked out, authority dripping from it.

"No, she's mine." Edward quickly turned around revealing Alice and Jasper. I guess Alice seen this in a vision.

"I'm not yours or anybody's! Get the hell off of me!" I quickly countered.

"Edward, stop hurting her, she's not suited for our lifestyle, let her go." Alice demanded of him.

"Never." He growled. Before I knew what was happening I was thrown threw the air and landed against a tree, when I looked up I saw two figures blurring together and Alice standing off to the side.

"Run, Bella! Go that way; don't stop 'till you're in LaPush." She frantically yelled at me. I took off as soon as the words left her mouth. I don't think I have ever ran that fast and although I did fall a lot, before I knew it I was crossing into LaPush. I can't really tell you why I knew I was across the line but I just had this gut feeling. I ran about another 30 yards before dropping to the ground, the adrenaline was slowly wearing off and I could start to feel all the cuts and bruises covering my arms and knees.

"Is anybody out there?" I whisper/yell still a little afraid he followed me. Nothing happened. Awesome. Then out of nowhere a black wolf taller than me comes out of the surrounding trees.

"Really? I escape from a vampire to get killed by a wolf? Why do I even try?" I question out loud to nobody. The strange thing is I'm not afraid of this wolf.

"You kind of look like a dog I had once." I walk up to it. God, I think I'm going crazy. I slowly reach my hand out and start to pet it. It gives me a strange stare the entire time. "Nice Doggy. Aw, you're not so bad, you're cute, you know that." At this the wolf let's out a rumble noise, I think it's laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" A smile appears on my face. That's when the wolf growled, I jumped back coming out of my reverie. The uneasiness reappeared, how could I completely forget a crazy vampire was after me? And did I really just pet this wolf? Swiftly moving away I forgot to watch where I was going and fell over a rock. Groaning I got up. When I looked around the wolf was gone. At least I wasn't going to get eaten today. The bushes started rustling again. Did the wolf just leave to get more? Were they going to hurt me? That's when a man came out wearing only shorts and might I add he was freaking ripped! This is what by my standards is hot. He towered over me as he came closer.

"What's a girl like you doing out in the woods?" the stranger asked. Shit, um, I couldn't think of anything.

"Lost. I mean I got lost and am I ever glad to see you." I say responding quick.

"Oh, my name's Sam. Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please! And my name's Bella."

"Well follow me." This guy really didn't seem like the conversation type. Fine by me, I needed some time to think anyways. So I basically just ended my relationship with Edward. My one tie to the super-natural world was gone. But he was also very mad at me and I'm not quite sure how I felt about a homicidal vampire coming after me….

"Bella, we're here." Sam disrupted me.

"Oh, your house is beautiful." It looked like one of those houses on TV with the white picket fence.

"Thank-you." A woman emerged from the house running up to Sam and hugging him tightly, he kissed the scars that marred her face.

"Although, I have to say it's not as gorgeous as this girl here." Sam laughed and the girl blushed.

"Hi, my name's Emily, I'm Sam's fiancée." She explained as she stuck out her hand.

"Bella." I said whilst shaking her hand.

"Would you like to come in side?" she questioned. Well, I certainly did not want to go home yet.

"Yes, please." I exclaimed. They started walking towards the house, arms wrapped around each other. I followed. Once I got inside I looked around it had a homely feel to it and it looked like they were leading me towards the kitchen. I was right. Before we went in the kitchen we stopped at the dining table, where a very handsome man sat. I think I might be drooling. He looked more toned than Sam and had lighter hair. That's when he looked up. God, his eyes; I never saw anything better than this man in front of me and I had this strong urge to jump him or tell him my whole life story. He got up and walked towards me with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Paul and what's your name beautiful?" he asked, I blushed and looked down.

"Bella." I responded unable to pull my eyes away from his.

"Mi Vida."[My Life] he mumbled under his breath but I still caught it. I beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Paul will still be a little rough but not with Bella. And I still do not own Twilight…

After I heard that voice I couldn't get it out of my head. I needed to hear more of it; it calmed me down and made me feel safe. Sadly, I haven't been back to LaPush all week. The Cullen's left, it was hard confronting Edward again and a little scary, he swore he would be back for me soon enough. Something I wasn't looking forward to.

"Bells?" Angela called.

"Yeah? What's up?" I yelled towards her.

"Someone's in the parking lot looking for you." She said, confusion playing across her features.

"Who is it?" I ask her as we start walking.

"I don't know but he's causing quite the scene." She replied. I began pushing through the crowd. Then there standing up against another student's car was my Paul. Wait, my Paul? Oh well, it had a nice ring to it. As soon as he spotted me he began taking large steps then threw his arms around me. I felt tingles all up my spine like I did every time we touched.

"Why haven't you been back to the reservation?" he asks as he moves away but takes my hand.

"I wasn't invited." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face whenever I was with him.

"Okay then I invite you to a bon-fire this Friday." He says.

"That would be nice." I try to hide the shriek that I want to let out.

"Cool and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a tribal thing, so don't bring anybody." What did that mean?

"Is there anything I can bring?"

"Other than yourself, nope, don't think so."

"Alright well I'll see you there?"

"Actually if you don't mind, I sort of ran here and am really tired so could you give me a ride back?"

"You ran here! Paul that's like 10k!" I don't know why it bothered me so much but he could have been hurt. My, Paul could have been hurt!

"Its fine Bells, can you give me a ride though."

"Get in the car." I say as I brush by him to go in the direction of the car. Paul catches up of course.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, but do you know what could have happened to you? You could have been hit by a car, and I really don't want the person I like getting ran over." Shit! I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth and faced the ground. I think my face was as red as a tomato.

"So you like me, huh?"

"Screw off Paul." I mutter as I take my hand away and begin to open the car door still refusing to look at him. He reaches over my shoulder to quickly shut it.

"I asked you a question." He almost growled. Why was he so mad? I wasn't the one being an over confident jerk. Using his other arm he turns me around to look at him. He then places a hand under my chin to meet his eyes. I could feel the heat from his body.

"I said do you like me?" Oh, God his eyes. Look away! I screamed in my head, I couldn't think when I looked into his eyes. He stepped back from me with a smile on his face, almost bigger than the first day we me.

"Well I do to." He told me.

"Sorry?" I asked confused

"You just told me you liked me." He said proudly.

"That was so not fair."

"And why not?" he asks almost smug.

"Just get in the car." I tried to sound mad but even I couldn't stop the smile as I realize what he just said. The sex god liked me. Plain, boring me. The ride to his house was comfortable. Except for the fact Paul wouldn't stop staring at me but that wasn't the thing that made it weird, it was the fact that I liked it, almost loved it. Before I knew it after very detailed instructions from Paul, we were there. He didn't look to happy about that either. Before he could get out he turned around ad looked at me.

"I'll see you soon?" he asks.

"You'll see me soon." I tell him. He smiles.

"Tomorrow to be exact." He tells me.

I drive home dreaming about what will happen…

A/N: I know these chapters are not long and I am sorry for that. it's cause I'm trying to develop their relationship and it's really hard for me to write this part, if you have any ideas just let me know….. Hoping to finish next chapter soon. Do you think Bella should be told about the wolves at the bonfire or later?


End file.
